will you be my hero?
by zoey and stark101
Summary: ELLA AND EMMETT! lol this is about bella is being aboused by her father and by her 'boyfriend' Edward new neigbors arrive the Cullens will one be able to save her? rated T might turn to M idunno.
1. Chapter 1

New neighbors oh joy!

The new neighbors just moved in today, should I be scared or happy? What if they find out my secretes? Questions filled my head as I walked to my new neighbor's house my Father Charlie was walking beside me. I don't think he deserves to be called a father though he has done nothing but hurt me.

"Listen here and listen good you peace of crap you better not do anything stupid and make me look bad!" Charlie whispered in my ear as we approached the Cullens house, the house was huge it was almost like a mansion it was white with a nice red door.

"Hello you guys most be the Swan family! Please come in" A women probably in her early thirties said leading us inside. They just moved in, and yet the house was spotless! Just then four people came into the room. One girl had short black spiky hair and looked like she was full of energy the other girl was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen she had long wavy blond hair that stopped at her shoulders she had a strange color cold eyes just like the girl with black hair. The guy standing next to her looked like he was in great pain he was holding his ribs and was looking at me with pleading eyes as if asking for me to make it all go away like I was the one causing him pain. Standing next to the guy was another guy and let me tell you he was sexy! He had short straight black hair and the same cold eyes as everyone else but boy did he have muscles he looked like a football player!

"Hello I'm Charlie Swan and this young lady is Isabella my daughter" I tried not to wince with the fake cheeriness he had in his voice but I couldn't help it. It wasn't that big of a wince but still the really strong guy saw me do it and gave me a questioning glance I pretended like I didn't notice and put a smile on my face.

"Well hello! I'm Alice and I just know Bella and I are going to be the best of friends! The blondie next to me her name is Rosalie and then there is Jasper and Emmett he may look scary but he just a big teddy bear!" I laughed and gave them a small smile, doing my best not to cry out in pain because of in earlier beating I had gotten today.

"so Bella I want to know if you want to go swimming with us this weekend we will drive to Port Angels!"(A.N I know that is wrong but I don't remember the real name of it) I gulped if I go that meant they will see my scars. Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS SO EMMETS POV IS GOING TO BE MORE OF A FILLER SO DON'T GET ALL COMFUSSED. WHEN IT'S BELLA'S POV THAT'S WHEN THE STORY WELL CONTINUE!

EMMETS POV:

We just moved to Forks, Washington the place that always rains. You think everyone around here would be all depressed because of how the weather is, but no everyone here is, well…happy. Except for our new neighbor Bella, she was the most gorgeous girl alive. Beautiful long brown hair that flows around her waist, big brown eyes that you could get lost in, nice full lips and a face like an angel, she seemed so sad and lost and I instantly wanted to help her, which is weird since I'm a vampire and I want to help this human girl out. I mean Jasper almost fell to his knees from how much pain that was coming from Bella and I wanted to kill anyone who hurt her. Alice was so excited that she moved here she said she was going to make a new best friend name Bella and that she would one day become one of us. We just went with it knowing that won't be true, but now looking at the Angel in the room I couldn't help but wonder maybe Alice wasn't wrong after all.

BELLA'S POV

I knew Charlie wasn't going to allow me to go swimming with them this weekend, so how am I going to get out of this? I can pretend I'm sick? Hmmmm what to do, what to do.

"earth to Bella!" Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at Alice,

"oh sorry I kinda zoned out what were you saying?" I asked looking around to see Emmett chuckling and Jasper holding back a laugh.

"I was saying that if you would rather go shopping then swimming I mean we would have so much fun! OMG how cute would you look in a mini skirt and a blue tank top! And I can do your makeup and you look stunning!" I looked around again begging Emmett with my eyes to help me get out of this he smiled and winked.

"Alice, Bella isn't going to be your Barbie because she will be playing me and losing in Black Ops." Emmett said, smiling I laughed and mouthed thank you.

"Umm Emmett I think you got it all wrong you're going to be the one losing when we play Black Ops." He smiled a huge smile that showed his perfect white teeth and dimples that made me melt.

"you're on Bellsy" oh bring it on!

A.N I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY BAD BUT THEN NEXT ONE WELL BE BETTER! ( I HOPE LOL)


	3. I'LL UPDATE TONGIHT

I'm very sorry that I haven't been updating I kind of got grounded I'm not even suppose too be on now haha oops anyway tomorrow I'll be free to use my computer so at midnight I'll update you will have a very, very, very long awesome chapter to make up for how long I haven't updated and I promise I'll (try) my best to stay out of trouble!


	4. AN again so so so so so so so so sorry

Okay you guys can start getting out your baseball bats and kill me. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! That I haven't been updating so by tomorrow or tonight I will update the LONGEST the BESTEST the FUNNIEST chapter ever! I promise everyone that I will update from now on every day and if I don't you have permission to beat me with a bat and steal my cookies! Okay? Okay!

P.S if anyone has any ideas or anything review and I'll add it to the story! Also since I haven't updated I'll put some of you in my story if you want!

Love, Sammy(:


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N OKAY THE GRAMMER WILL PROBABLY SUCK WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT HEY I UPDATED THOUGH! I'LL FIX THE GRAMMER AND EVERYTHING LATER! OH AND I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A CLIFFIE I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW OR IF 10 PEOPLE REVIEW I WILL UPDATE ON LATER TONIGHT!**

BELLA'S POV:

I couldn't wait to play Emmett in Black Ops; I mean how funny will that look on his face will be when he sees that he lost to a girl! However, my short moment of happiness came to an end when Charlie told me it was time to go home so we could have dinner. In other words, he is bored and want's a beer. I nod saying goodbye, and giving them all hugs. I started walking to our house trying to walk faster than Charlie, this way I can get to my room before he can say anything. _Right, left, right, left_! Come on feet move faster, I can do this, I can do this. But of course with my luck as soon as I step in the house, I trip and fall flat on my face. Charlie laughs, slams the door, and pick me up by my hair and threw me flat on my face again. "Stupid little bitch can't even walk right! Now go get me a beer make _Me _some food and go to your room I don't want to see your face again." With that, he kicked me in the stomach one last time for good measure, and walked away. I got up slowly, and carefully to make sure I don't hurt my already damaged ribs.

After I had done what Charlie wanted I walked upstairs and got ready for bed grabbing a pair of black shorts and a red tank top I put cover up all over my body just in case. I looked outside my window and saw Emmett taking off his shirt and damn did that boy have an eight pack! Smiling I opened the window and threw a pen at his window shocked he looked by the window and saw me a big smile coming to his beautiful features.

"You know you really should shut the blinds when you get changed who knows what kind of sick people there are these days!" I say smiling.

"Aw is Bellsy upset because she doesn't want anybody look at this beautiful body but her? That's low Bella really low" Emmett said shaking his head and making a 'tsking' noise.

"In your dreams Em, in your dreams" I shout and stick my tongue out at him

"Nah it's my reality, oh and by the way Alice said to bring some clothes over you are going to sleep over Friday right after school" Gee thanks Alice for asking me!

"Kay I just got to make sure it's okay with C-Dad" he looked at my funny when I was about to say Charlie but I guess he shook it off because he said goodnight bellsy welsy and shut the window. I fell asleep smiling that night.

It's a new day, another hit from Charlie, another smile that I will have to fake. Sighing I got out of bed and went to take a shower, of course when I get out Charlie is up and yelling at me saying once again how I am a waste of space and how I shouldn't waste his hot water. After a few dozens of kicks to my now broken ribs, I waddled my way to school.

"BELLA!" I heard someone scream as I walked into school; I turned around and saw someone I hated even more then I hated Charlie. It was Jacob Black.


End file.
